


Cold House, Warm Heart

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, i hope you like this bean, poor kokichi suffers from the cold, valentines exchange piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was just trying to have a nice shower, wash his hair and make it all soft for his beloved, when the boiler decided it was going to ruin that and turn off the hot water. Freezing cold, Kokichi quickly gets dressed and goes to his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, to warm up. Shuichi does his best to make Kokichi feel loved and heat him back up again with lots of TLC.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Cold House, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booperbeanv3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/gifts).



> This piece is for BooperBean, I hope you like it! You requested fluff, friends, rivals. Well fluff is my best area and I remember you mentioning liking Kotatsu one time so I thought I’d add that! It’s a bit on the small side but I still hope you enjoy it =)
> 
> I really enjoyed this exchange and hope to do again! Also, this piece is my 30th Oumasai work! Woo! I really love this ship and I'm so happy to share my works with you all!
> 
> Special thanks to Froakie to for beta reading once more!

Steam covered the entire room as Kokichi Ouma cleaned himself in the shower, washing his body and hair free of all oils and dirt. He was currently rinsing his shampoo out of his hair as best he could before he quickly applied the conditioner, smiling as he did so.

He hummed happily as he continued his routine, _‘Shumai loves it when my hair is extra soft! I’ll never admit it of course but I’m sure he knows, he is a bright detective after all! I’m almost done and then I can dry off nicely before going to bed and cuddling my beloved!’_

The purple head continued to lather his hair up with the conditioner, when all of a sudden Kokichi heard a click noise from the shower head, “Hm?”

A couple of seconds later, the freezing ice water hit him in full force, ruining his shower and disbursing his little steam bubble. To say it was a shock was an understatement. One second he was pleasantly warm, next it was like he’d been dunked into a frozen lake. Kokichi yelped loudly before quickly grabbing the temperature dial and turning it up to counteract the cold. It had no effect.

With his teeth chattering, Kokichi quickly rinsed all the conditioner out of his hair and quickly rushed to the washroom, towel drying himself as fast as he could and throwing his pjs on, not stopping to dry his hair properly.

There was a knock on the door as he got dressed. A concerned, soft voice spoke, “Ouma-kun? You okay in there? I heard you yelping.”

Kokichi just flung the sliding door open and shivered overdramatically at the person before him, “Shumai, the hot water cut out on me! The water should never do that to a leader! My enemies are messing with the boiler so I die of hyperthermia! Help me!”

Shuichi Saihara looked concerned as he rubbed his boyfriend's arms to try and warm him up a little, “I’ll check the boiler, okay? You go warm up in the living room.”

Kokichi nodded, flicking water about the place due to his damp hair, “Okay, but I’m still mad, _Burrrr_!”

Kokichi trudged to the living, a definite huff in his step as Shuichi quickly went to find the boiler cupboard. Kokichi rubbed his arms a bit more, trying to generate some heat with friction, but it wasn’t helping much. At least the living room was warmer, _‘What even happened? We paid the bill so it can’t be that? If they turned it off for no reason I'm going to give the hot water company a piece of my mind!’_

Shuichi soon returned, a frown on his face, “I don’t know what caused it but the pilot light went out. I tried to reignite it but it wouldn’t stay lit for some reason. We’re probably going to have to call an engineer tomorrow to fix it. That means no hot water to wash our hands with or to wash kitchen utensils with. I’m sorry Kichi.”

Kokichi just grumbled before diving under the kotatsu table, quickly poking just his head out as he shivered, “It’s not your fault, I told you already, it’s an enemy of my organisation trying to get rid of me by making me freeze to death! This is very serious!”

Shuichi could see how cold his boyfriend was and quickly got him an extra pillow to lean his head on. Kokichi raised his chin as he placed it down for him, quickly making it wet with his still dripping hair. Shuichi just frowned, “I’m guessing you didn’t have time to hair dry your hair?”

The leader grumbled as he shivered more, “No, I left it like this on purpose because I like having a wet head.”

It was a lie of course, but Shuichi still felt bad.

* * *

After a few minutes, Shuichi had come up with a nice idea to make his boyfriend feel better. He quickly washed some grapes he had in the fridge and made Kokichi some hot chocolate before he sat at the kotatsu, carefully putting the blanket over his knees so he could help warm Kokichi up with his body heat. Kokichi seemed to understand what he was doing as the detective felt him move his legs so they were resting on him. The bluenette smiled before taking a grape from the bowl and holding it near Kokichi’s mouth, “Here, it might not warm you up but eating something may help. I also made you hot chocolate.”

Kokichi opened his eyes for a second before just going, “Aaaa.”

Shuichi just fed him the fruit, chuckling to himself slightly, _‘He’s really milking this, but it’s sort of endearing.’_

Shuichi petted Kokichi’s head, feeling it was still damp, “Once you’re warmer I’ll dry your hair for you, okay?”

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi before nodding, disappearing under the kotatsu to reamerge on his lap, hugging his legs, “ _Burrrr_ , I’d like that.”

He then looked up and opened his mouth again, “Now, more grapes for your frozen icicle boyfriend!”

Shuichi sighed but still had a smile on his features, giving into his boyfriends demands. He was a drama queen but he still loved him with all his heart.

* * *

After warming Kokichi up for an hour, Shuichi finally got up to get the hairdryer ready. He quickly changed into his pjs before coming back into the living room to fetch his boyfriend, who was now completely obscured under the kotatsu blanket. On the plus side he’d drank his hot chocolate so Shuichi knew he was probably feeling a little better.

Shuichi knelt down beside the table and spoke softly, “Come on Kichi. I’ve set up the hair dryer.”

Kokichi grumbled from under the kotatsu, his voice muffled, “I’m not coming out into that cold tundra. I’ll just sleep under here tonight.”

Shuichi frowned at that idea, “But what if you hurt your head on the table, besides, it’s not very comfy under there. If you come out I can sort your hair out and then we can cuddle in bed together.”

The blanket moved slightly to show one purple eye looking back at him, “.... You promise?”

Shuichi smiled and offered his boyfriend a hand, “You know I’d never lie about cuddles.”

The leader blinked for a bit before shuffling out of the little warm pocket he’d made. He took Shuichi’s hand before shivering again, “Let’s go, before I change my mind.”

Shuichi put an arm around Kokichi and led them to their room. Kokichi perched on the bed as Shuichi started the hair dryer up and carefully brushed Kokichi’s hair, smiling occasionally when certain strands flicked back up.

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from humming as Shuichi delicately dried his hair, being careful not to pull any of it with the brush or his fingers. Kokichi honestly felt like a fluffy ball as Shuichi pet his head and played with a few strands.

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi’s hair slowly became dry to the touch, “Your hair feels really soft again.”

“Nishishi! What can I say, I have good genes!” Kokichi stated, feeling more playful now he was warming up.

Shuichi brushed his fingers through the plum coloured locks a few more times before he was happy, turning off the hair dryer and cuddling Kokichi from behind, nuzzling his head affectionately, “There we go, all dry.”

Kokichi smiled before turning around and clinging to Shuichi like a koala, “Good, now cuddle me under the covers. Make your leader toasty warm, that’s an order.”

The detective was used to the leader’s more bratty side at this point and just cuddled him close before standing up to get under the covers, supporting Kokichi so he wouldn’t fall. As soon as they were under the duvet, Shuichi turned his bedside lamp off and rested his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head, tangling their legs together as he did his best to warm his boyfriend up a little more.

Kokichi seemed content by the action as he nuzzled Shuichi’s neck, sighing happily as he warmed up, “Toasty warm, Shumai always is the best heater.”

Shuichi smiled softly and kissed his head, “I do my best, now try and get some rest. We’ll get the issue fixed as soon as we can.”

Kokichi mumbled something incoherently before just cuddling Shuichi more, soon falling asleep in his embrace. Shuichi just nuzzled him softly, burning his face in the softness, “Goodnight, Kichi. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Once again, it was a lot of fun to participate in this excahnge and I can't wait until the next one!


End file.
